csrfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Click the individual character articles to expand for more information. '17th Platoon' 'Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif' Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto and Todd Haberkorn. Weapon of choice: Sword or Katana He is the main character of the series. After his exile from Lance Shelled Glendan, he travelled to Academy City Zuellni to find a new path for his life, outside Military Arts. However, his past caught up with him as he is forced to enlist into 17th Platoon and Military Arts competion once again. He is fifteen and in the novel it's stated he has tea brown hairs and blue eyes. His past is something he wants to forget. At Glendan, he received the Heaven's Blade at only ten, with the mid-name title of Wolfstein. 'Nina Antalk' Voiced by: Ayahi Tagaki & Brina Palencia Weapon of choice: Twin iron whips She is the captain of 17th platoon and the one who asked to have Layfon become a member after recognizing his skills. She comes from a wealthy family and her parents were against her leaving and travelling to Zuellni so she went against her parents wishes and had to run away. She is a third year student. 'Felli Loss' Voiced by: Mai Nakahara Weapon of choice: Wand She is the sister of Kalian Loss and was forced into the Military Arts by him because she is a gifted Psychokinesis user. She is a second year student. 'Sharnid Elipton' Voiced by: Kishô Taniyama Weapon of choice: Sniper Rifle, Dual Pistols He is the sniper of the platoon. He is nearly always late to training and is a great womanizer. He is in his fourth year. 'Harley Sutton' Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi He is the DITE-mechanic of 17th platoon. He's Nina's childhood friend and is on the same year as her. 10th Platoon 'Dinn Dee' Voiced by: Kousuke Toriumi Captain of the 10th Platoon, which is now implied to be disbanded or inactive. He, Sharnid, and Shena were best friends in the past and worked so well together that they were seen as the "knight of a new generation." He vowed to the former captain to protect Zuellni along with Sharnid and Shena after their loss to Gandoweria, wearing the captain's cartilage earring as a symbol of the vow. After Sharnid left the platoon, Dinn challenged Sharnid to a duel, in which Sharnid did not fight back at all. The platoon's overall rank dramatically dropped with Sharnid's absence. {C}In order to overthrow Vanze, he used Overload, a type of drug, to get stronger. Nonetheless, he was still beaten by Layfon in the interplatoon match. Consequently, he was possessed by the Haikizoku and nearly taken away by Haia. The Haikizoku leaves his body after Shena tells him that everything has ended. Currently, he is barely able to function due to the side effects of Overload. He is seen in episode 20 when Nina goes to talk to him. Unfortunately, Dinn is now a cripple and brain damaged, making him unable to answer Nina. His DITE is a pair of gloves that can shoot out projectiles with his kei. 'Dalshena Che Matelna' Voiced by: Yui Kano {C}Weapon of choice: Jousting Lance, Broadsword {C}Also called Shena by Sharnid and Dinn and a member of the 10th Platoon. She was recently recruited by Sharnid to join the 17th Platoon after Layfon is injured and unable to participate in the interplatoon against the 1st Platoon. She is apparently a full time member of the 17th platoon as she is seen practicing with the rest of the platoon despite Layfon's return to active duty. Dalshena is very prideful, shamed by losing so easily to the 1st Platoon. She also has a fanclub in Zuellni. Her DITE is a jousting lance and if necessary can transform into a white broadsword. She went with tem searching for Nina stating she was part of 17th platoon. {C According to Sharnid, she apparently was the only one who seriously took the vow with the captain. Though both she and Dinn take protecting the city seriously, they are hiding some of their true feelings and intentions as well. Their plans including overthrowing Vanze and the 1st Platoon for an unknown reason. Dalshena stated that she once loved Dinn. 5th Platoon 'Gorneo Luckens' Voiced by: Hajime Iijima Weapon of choice: Gauntlets The captain of the 5th Platoon and Zuellni's supposed strongest military artist. He is also the younger brother of Heaven's Blade wielder Savaris Luckens. Supposedly the Lucken's family is considered to be a high family in Grendan, for Gorneo knows some information about the Haikizoku and is targeted by Haia for it. Gorneo's DITE has yet to be revealed, but it is assumed to be a pair of gauntlets like Savaris's. He and his brother also share similar fighting techniques. While the two are brothers, Savaris does not seem to care much for Gorneo, as he is only a person of mediocre skill. Gahard Vallen was Gorneo's senior. After Gahard was put into an unrecoverable state by Layfon, Gorneo became mortified and stopped smiling. Additionally, Gorneo strongly resented Layfon, and while he wished for Layfon to atone for his actions, he could not help but want to kill him as well. After learning of Gahard's death from Savaris, Gorneo breaks down crying. Though Gorneo still considers Layfon to be his enemy, he recognized that Layfon was the only one capable of saving Zuellni from the Dying Slave and thus agreed to take Leerin to give Layfon the Psyharden DITE. Gorneo is almost always seen with Shante at his side. He seems to deeply care about her, telling Layfon that it was okay to kill him as long as Shante remained untouched. Unfortunately, Shante often causes him problems by trying too hard to help. When Grendan approaches Zuellni, Gorneo declares that he will side with Zuellni because that is the place where Shante is. Consequently, Shante energetically hugged Gorneo, nearly causing him, Shante, and Leerin to get into an accident. Later on, it is shown that he has become friends with Layfon, or at least accepted him, as he requested Layfon to train Shante through a "friendly" match. Afterwards, Gorneo shook hands and acted friendly towards Layfon. 'Shante Laite' Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu Weapon of choice: Spear A member of Zuellni's 5th Platoon. Despite her short height, childish appearance and personality, she is in her fifth year of studies, meaning she is twenty years old. She is extremely loyal and protective of Gorneo and is almost always seen at his side. Shante's instincts are very sharp, being able to sense Haia in Gorneo's room and Myunfa in the closet. Her movements and fighting style resemble that of an animal's, and she even wears a tail and head decoration that look like cat ears. Shante is very simple-minded, and although she means well, her actions to help Gorneo often cause him more difficulties. Her past is revealed in the third novel, having grown up with animals due to being abandoned in Erupa, an extremely large forest as a young child. Eventually, she was found by a Wild Animal Investigation Unit, and ended up at Zuellni, where Gorneo has been looking after her for the last five years. Due to this, her mentality and way of thinking is much different to normal people. Since Layfon took away Gorneo's smile, she dislikes him to the point of attempting to kill him for Gorneo's revenge, although her abilities are not on the level of Layfon's. She also has some sort of childish rivalry with Felli, whom she also dislikes, where the two battle over which one is favored more by their respective favorite people (Gorneo and Layfon). As per Gorneo's request, she is currently training with Layfon. Gorneo stated that her kei powers are greater than his own. Shante's DITE is a red spear and uses the element of fire. After hearing Gorneo's decision to side with Zuellni because of her, she became extremely elated, nearly causing a motorcycle accident in the process. 1st Platoon 'Vanze Haldey' Voiced by: Youji Ueda Captain of the 1st Platoon and the head of military arts. He helps out the president with issues concerning maintenance and budgets. His DITE is a large sword with a somewhat curved tip. He was strong enough to finish off a Pollutant Beast immobilized by Felli and take down Nina in the interplatoon match. Zuellni City Police 'Formed Garen' Voiced by: Makoto Yasumura The head of police in Zuellni. He got Naruki to recruit Layfon after the found out the two knew each other. He seems to be interested in money more than he should be, but his intentions to use the money to benefit Zuellni are genuine. In the novel, he seems to have keen eyes. He told Naruki to observe Layfon and said he walks in a path different from his age. He is not a Military Artist. 'Naruki Gerni' Voiced by: Fuyuka Oura A first year student of the Military Arts Department, she is a tall girl who is a friend of Mayshen and Mifi. She became friends with Layfon after he saved Mayshen at the inauguration incident. Layfon thinks the Military art uniform suited her. She has a strong sense of justice and works for the police department of Zuellni. Her favorite technique is the arresting technique, which she practices on a daily basis. Her dream is to become a police officer. She once trained with 17th platoon, at first she got surprised by the fact the training was Layfon against all the team (one to four) but, to her astonishement, he quickly defeated them, and then she understood. She stated that there was sadness in Layfon, which caused her and her friends to give up on researching Layfon's history; nonetheless, they continued to wonder about what kind of past he had. In the novel she is the only one who sparred with Layfon when nobody wanted in Military Arts class, she teased him about touching her breast in their fight. She refused to become a 17th platoon member since she was in the City Police but trained with them. In the novel, it's seen that she became part of 17th platoon, she was sat with Dalshena, Sharnid, Layfon and Felli, watching a duel between Gorneo and Nina, since she has an emblem on her but it seem to be later, it seems that she was still in the City Police. Citizens of Zuellni 'Karian Loss' Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu Head of the student council and Felli's older brother. He is willing to do anything to protect the city, even sacrifice his own sister to accomplish his goal of spreading Zuellni's influence. Karian's leadership skill is very good, as seen in his ability to give excellent speeches. It is shown that he does genuinely care for his sister, but his worrying over a possible relationship between Felli and Layfon caused him to hugely overreact. 'Mayshen Torinden' Voiced by: Asuka Okame A first year student of the Liberal Arts Department. A gentle and timid girl to the point of fault with long black hair, she gets extremely shy when she sees or even just thinks of Layfon. Due to her extremely timid nature she rarely talks and her speech is often stuttered and fragmented. She developed feelings for Layfon after being rescued by him at the inauguration ceremony but has yet to willingly confront him and instead leaves baskets of sandwiches for him at his room. She is a good cook who desires to one day become a baker. During episode 15 she found out about Layfon's past and caused him to be severely injured after a bridge they were standing on collapsed. Layfon saved her at the cost of being stabbed by debris. 'Mifi Rotten' Voiced by: Eri Sendai A first year student of the Liberal Arts Department. A blonde girl with two pony-tails, she is Mayshen and Naruki's best friend that has given them the nicknames "Meicchi" and "Nakki" respectively. Curious and inquisitive, she got interested in Layfon instantly at the inauguration ceremony. Her dream is to be a reporter someday so she work on a part time at the editing team of a magazine called "Weekly Look-On." Mifi came up with the nickname "Lay-ton" for Layfon, and since then, Mayshen, Mifi and Naruki all refer to him by this nickname. Citizens of Grendan 'Leerin Marfes' Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi Layfon's childhood friend who currently resides in Grendan. Both she and Layfon grew up together at the same orphanage. She supported Layfon even after his gambling incident was found out and distanced herself from the orphanage as a result. She is friends with Synola Areisler, who gropes her breasts every time they meet. Recently, she was given a box with what appears to be a DITE, which represents the fact that all the Psyharden techniques have been passed down, in it by her foster father from the orphanage. As per her father's request, Leerin travelled with Savaris, who is secretly guarding her, to Zuellni to give the item to Layfon. She also met Nina after Nina was transported by Zuellni once Haikizoku possessed Nina and gets along with her. She is said to have the origin of all Electronic Fairies within her. She admitted never having try to understand Layfon's burden, that if someone had to be angry after him for what he had done, he must be angry at them (the orphans), because he did it for them. She was revealed to be the queen's fiancé's daughter, he had fled and had her somewhere else. Her right eye seems to be a link with Saya as she appeared in it. Like some other female characters, she has feelings for Layfon. Her eye is called Vine Eye and is said to be Ailen's eye, someone Saya wants to be reunited with and so care for Leerin. 'Derek Psyharden' Voiced by: Tohru Furusawa Layfon and Leerin's foster father from the orphanage in Grendan. He taught Layfon the Psyharden techniques throughout Layfon's childhood. He and Leerin left the orphanage after taking Layfon's side during the gambling incident in Grendan. Derek gave Leerin a box which contains a DITE to recognize Layfon for learning all of the Psyharden techniques. He and Haia's master were brother apprentices. Leerin revealed that he had forgiven Layfon a long time ago. In the novel, he stated Layfon needed forgivness especially toward himself because he was sober and dull. He also revealed he had a katana ready for Layfon but since he had finished teaching him the Psyharden skills when he was very young, he lost his chance to give it to him afterward. He knew Layfon refused to inherit them because he felt guilty about his wrongdoing and betraying. 'Gahard Vallen' Voiced by: Tetsu Inada A Grendan military artist who dreamed to become a Heaven Blade wielder. He was Gorneo Luckens' senior which the later admired him due to his constant years of training to become a member of the Heavens Blade. During a tournament held to select the newest Heaven Blade wielder, Gahard's dreams were crushed with him humiliated after losing to a 10-year-old Layfon who became the winner of the tournament. Since that incident, he held a grudge against Layfon. A few years after this, Gahard got evidence of Layfon's participation in illegal underground matches. He blackmailed Layfon with this evidence to get Layfon to have an official match with him and have him purposely lose, so he would gain the Heaven's Blade, along with the title; however, Layfon instead tried to kill him, but only managing to dismember him. Though Gahard lost, he still managed to expose the scandal. Not long after Layfon's exile, Gahard was possessed by a Pollutant Beast. Although those who are possessed by a Pollutant Beast are no longer mentally conscious, Gahard retained his consciousness somewhat, but he became insane; he killed the referee from his match with Layfon, and targeted both Leerin and her father, believing they were responsible for the loss of his "title". He ran away from Leerin and her father after Grendan's Electronic Fairy appeared, only to be met by Savaris and Lintence's golden wires. Gahard was tied down by Lintence and ultimately taken down by Savaris as punishment for trying to kill Leerin and her father and revenge for destroying Layfon's reputation. The Heaven's Blades The Heaven's Blades are twelve DITEs given to the strongest twelve Military Artists in Grendan, who possess exceptional fighting skills and large amount of kei, by the Grendan Royal Family. So far, five of the Heaven's Blades have been revealed: a sword, a pair of gauntlets, a pair of glove controlling golden wires, a gun, and a lance. Considered the pride of Glendan, they are the strongest Military Artists and are referred to as Heaven's Blade wielders. Besides receiving a middle name to their title, they are also entitled to Platinum DITEs. Four other Heaven's Blade have been identified although their wielders have not. They are: a huge meteor-hammer with a morning star club belonging to a large, dark-haired man with red and black armor; a bow and arrows utilized by a tall, elderly man; an axe-scythe halbeard used by a purple-haired man with glasses and a white coat; and a shield that appears to be able to reflect attacks held by a short man in full armor. None of them appear to have a grudge against Layfon for his actions which led to his exile. It's stated some find him weak because he didn't succeed in killing Gahard. They were eager not to let him be the only one to show off after his battle with the second dying slave. 'Queen Alsheyra Almonise / Synola Aleisla' Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe The Queen of the Lanced Shell City, Grendan, her full name is Alsheyra Almonise. Despite being a queen, she is also one of the 12 Heaven's Blade wielders. Recently, she has refused to return to the palace, wandering around under the alias of Synola Aleisla while leaving Kanaris to cover for her. She is concerned by Layfon's actions and is waiting to have the 12 Heaven Blades reunite. She met Leerin in a meadow one day, and they have been friends since. She may be somehow related to Leerin. She has a habit of rating other people's breasts and is particularly fond of Leerin's. She appears to be vastly stronger than any of the other Heaven's Blades. Her pressure is needed to manage the Heaven's Blade wielders. Kanaris revealed that she uses her kei to look younger. Despite her actions as Synola Areisler, Queen Alsheyra is shown to be extremely strict with the Heaven's Blades. She is not afraid to kill them if necessary, and her word is absolute to them. However, she seems quite interested in their lives, she knew that Layfon wasn't really careful with his studies and thus was surprised he had been accepted in Zuellni's scholarship. She also stated that Layfon's exile was due to immaturity and his lack of world's perception and bears no grudge against him. Regardless, she is still protective of Leerin. In response to Leerin's question, Alsheyra has said that it is not impossible for Layfon to return, but whether he wants to or not is not an issue for her to deal with, especially since he is a Psyharden. She revealed Leerin could have been her daughter but, her fiancé fled and had her elsewhere. She wanted Leerin to have a normal life but remarked about how she had chosen her way, like Layfon had. In the novel, It's revealed that there are three branches to Grendan's royal family and that they intermarry each three generations. She states her life is meaningless without 12 Heaven's Blade and hinted Layfon and all people related had been forgiven by the Royal family so only left the public. 'Savaris Qaulafin Luckens' Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe {C Heaven's Blade Format: Gauntlets {C}He is seen in episode 1 and other episodes of the anime and is one of the 12 wielders of the Heaven Blades, his weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets. He has long silvery hairs. He seems to have little regard for his allies as he attacked a filth monster when Layfon was still on it, but this could have been because he wanted to test Layfon's abilities. He has a younger brother named Gorneo Luckens, who is the leader of the 5th platoon on Zuellni. {C Savaris has currently been assigned to protect Leerin while letting her run free, a task he finds troublesome, by Queen Alsheyra. He appears to have some ulterior motives concerning Haikizoku in general, most likely due to his desire to experience a greater power, though he didn't hide it from the queen. He later stole the Haikizoku power from Nina and in a fit of rage attack Layfon, nearly killing him until his Heavenly Blade returned to him and defeated Savaris in one strike. Lintence revealed that Savaris had left but stated about how he will come back soon. In the novel, it's revealed he became Heaven's Blade wielder at 13. He seems to be the less manageable by Kanaris' statement. 'Lintence Savoled Haden' Voiced by: Daisuke Kirii {C Heaven's Blade Format: Gloves {C}As one of the 12 wielders of the Heaven Blades, Lintence utilizes a pair of gloves that can control multiple golden threads. He has a very serious and to-the-point personality. A flashback showed that he helped train Layfon. He was later fighting with a large Filth Monster attacking the city along with the rest of the wielders, minus Savaris, who was defeated by Layfon after he tried to kill him. Lintence was also informed along with the rest of the Heavenly Blade Wielders that Layfon has regained his blade. After the battle, he retrieved Layfon's Heaven Blade. In the novel, it is revealed that Lintence taught Layfon the basic to use steel threads, though there was some kind of mutual law between Heaven Blades to each other because they had to become stronger alone. Lintence has stated he acknowledges Layfon as his only apprentice. In the past, he was overwhelmed by Layfon's shocking learning rate to learn Kei-related techniques of all kinds just by observation. He is also the strongest Heaven Blade among the twelves/elventh. 'Kanaris Earifos Rivin' Heaven's Blade Format: Rapier {C The Heaven's Blade wielder with dark, long hair, purple eyes, and a veil over her face. She is most often seen with Queen Alsheyra. Whenever Queen Alsheyra leaves the palace, Kanaris is left to act for her by transforming into her appearance. However she complains the other Heaven's Blade wielders don't want to listen to her. She continuously begs for Alsheyra to come back but to no avail. She has a very careful and serious nature. While Alsheyra does appreciate this fact, it also can anger her. For example, Kanaris researched the connection between Leerin and Alsheyra and was nearly strangled to death by Alsheyra for doing so. Still, she does seem to know the connection between the two. Her Heaven's Blade is a rapier. In the novel, she is often disguised as the Queen, but asked her to come back because although the City could be managed with Kanaris and the parliament, Kanaris lacks the authority to command the other Heaven's Blade wielders. 'Barmelin Swattice Nolne' Voiced by: Mariya Ise {C}Heaven's Blade Format: Gun The gothic member of the Heaven Blades. Her Heaven's Blade is a gun that can also transform into a cannon-like weapon. She uses bad language and is ill-tempered. She was seen fighting off the Wolf Brigade with Dixerio Maskane, though she thought he was the intruder at first and didn't really fight with him, not even answering his question about her Heaven Blade. And she was also present in the battle with a large Filth Monster and of Layfon's return as a Heaven's Blade weilder. She complained about how her appearance was late. 'Cauntia Valmon Farnes' Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura Heaven's Blade Format: Guan Dao {C}The long, pale-haired Heaven Blade wielder. Her weapon of choice is shown to be something of a pole-bladed halbeard similar to a Guan Dao in the opening of the show. In the first episode, she reprimands another Heaven's Blade wielder for giving Layfon weak advice. She states that the only thing you need to do with Pollutant Beasts is dash in and slash them, apparently finding a battle with them easily. Queen Alsheyra responds with even higher standards for Layfon. She didn't want Layfon to be the only one to show off in the filth monster battle. In the novel, she is a companion of Reverse. 'Troiatte Gananbest Firandin' Voiced by: Takashi Kondo {C}Heaven's Blade Format: Cane He is the purple haired man that was send with Lintence, Cauntia and Reverse to fight the dying slave. 'Delbone Quantis Myuura ' Voiced by: Toshiko Sawada Heaven's Blade Format: Psychokinesis staff {C}She is the old wolman with a veil on a rolling chair and that doesn't seem to open her eyes while transmitting information to Lintence, Savaris and Layfon on their fight. She doesn't seem to take part in the battle. In the novel, her flakes nearly form a five petaled flower as she talks to Felli. 'Ruimei Garland McRing ' Heaven's Blade Format: Ball and Chain Wearing a samourai-like armor, he fought against the wolf masked clan in the maze. 'Tigris Norian Ronsimer ' Heaven's Blade Format: Bow and Arrow {C}Part of the Royal Family and the current Head of the Ronsmaia Family. Although he is grandfather to Queen Alsheyra, she calls him "Grandfather Tig". He is eighty years old and looks like a monk, shaved with a long white beard. He is second only to Delbone as one of the elder generation members of Heaven's Blade. He is a wielder of the LongBow. He is seen fighting against the wolf masked group to protect the secret room under Glendan's palace. In volume 14, he dies protecting Barmelin when receiving a direct hit from a great number of Beast Pollution Bullets. As Klaribel, his grandson, has fled Glendan, Terios succeeds him as the next Head of Ronsmaia. Kalvan Geodeus Midknot Voiced by: Youji Ueda The Founder of Glendan's most glorious Military Arts Clan, Midonotto. A 50th generation wielder of the Broad LongSword. He has a pessimistic side despite a person of high pride. 'Reverse Ilinas Elmen ' Voiced by: Gô Shinomiya Heaven's Blade Format: Shield {C}He is the one in armor that was at first advising Layfon not to be nervous on his first battle as a Heaven Blade Wielder. Cauntia stated he has always spirited word, comparing the dying slave to an onion. In the novel, his face is seen, round, and he seems to be quite close to Cauntia. 'Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif' Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto {C}Heaven's Blade Format: Sword As stated in his main article above, Layfon was previously a Heaven's Blade wielder until he was exiled from Grendan. His Heaven's Blade was in the form of a long Sword, with gold design on it, made with white Dite that he received when he was 10, being the youngest Heaven's Blade successor. Category:Candidates for deletion